Clans
FULLY UPDATED: December 2, 2017 PARTIALLY UPDATED: May 19th, 2019 Introduction Clans is a Champions game on ''Mineplex'' that was released on November 25th, 2015. It is a faction based game mode in which players can claim land and kill other players. There are two types of servers, Hardcore and Casual. Season 6 is now out! Clans deviate away from the standard Mineplex formula by being a long-term game. Instead of a mini-game that takes at most 20-30 minutes to complete, items can be stored until the map reset. Clans is open to all players, regardless of rank. It's truly a fun game that should be tried out by all. The Clans In general, Clans allows players to party up with others to create a clan/faction. As a clan, you can claim an area of land and create a base. You can choose to make awesome traps and store gear in your base, or to go out and fight others! You can choose to go to war with other factions for rewards and resources. Alternatively, players do not have to associate themselves with a faction and can instead wander around the game, playing alone. Alliances with different Clans are definitely an option if both sides opt for peaceful relations. Just as easily as one can ally someone, they can un-ally them. Scamming is also allowed to an extent. Currency Yes, currency does exist in Clans! We call this gold. There are multiple ways to get it. Firstly, gold can be acquired by killing other players. 4% of their gold will drop onto the ground, and you can pick it up. That's not the only way, of course. You can trade 1000 Gems once a day for 16,000 gold, and you can collect your daily 500 gold from Carter the Creeper in the Clans Hub. Alternatively, you can mine for ores in fields and sell them as well as collect resources around the map and bring them to the shop for a reward. The ores respond after a defined amount of time, which is dependant on how many players are currently online. Ores will automatically be smelted upon mining, but only if they are mined in fields. The last place to gain currency is through farming. Farming was buffed in the latest season once again, and farming potatoes, and especially mushrooms, will get you a hefty amount of money at the shop if some work is put in! Classes In the Clans game mode, your pre-defined builds from Champions on the network are saved. Once putting on a set of either leather, gold, chainmail, iron or diamond, you can apply your Champions skills can be applied to weapons and armor using Enchantment Tables. Sets can both be crafted using ores found in fields and around the map, as well as bought from the Shops! Tip: Ranger armor can be crafted by placing gold and iron ingots in a checkered pattern in the crafting grid. Areas Spawns: '''Spawns are a zone that are found at the North and South of the map. This is where you start out and respawn when you die. There is a villager who can teleport you to the other spawn, the shops, or your clan home. (If set) You should use /map in order to be able to navigate around the world. '''The Fields: '''The Fields is an area where you can mine for diamonds, iron, and gold. Ores respawn over time. Don't let down your guard; people can attack you at any time! '''The Shops: '''Found at the East and West of the map, you can sell materials, buy them, buy clan energy, and much more. This is a safe zone where you can not be attacked. '''The Borderlands: '''A dangerous place where you can get lost easily if you don't know coordinates. You can't use your map here. This place is where the events occur and be careful; other clans and their allies will go try to kill the boss and will try to kill you too. Legendaries Legendaries are unique weapons or tools that have retextured look, and special ability. Legendaries can be acquired from events with a very low drop rate. Currently, there are a total of nine legendaries. '''Meridian Scepter: '''Shoots projectiles up to 30 blocks away. Damage is dependant on Class '''Hyper Axe: '''Attacks twice as fast. Deals 6 damage per hit. '''Alligators Tooth: Quick movement in the water. Does 12 damage in water, and 8 damage out of it. Giant's Broadsword: '''Hold right-click to heal you and give you Slowness 3. Cannot attack while healing. '''Windblade: '''Hold right-click to fly. '''Scythe of the Fallen Lord: '''Hit people for instant regeneration. '''Magnetic Maul: '''Pull players toward you. '''Runed Pickaxe: Pickaxe that has the ability of instant mine. Also gives user haste effect. Knights Greatlance: '''Charge forward and deal extra damage. World Events '''World Events are Events that occur in Clan. A player can earn loot and even Legendaries from them Bosses There are currently three bosses in Clans. The first is the Iron Wizard. This mighty beast has the ability to kill players who try and attack it quickly! Caution is advised when fighting this great beast. It can hurl blocks at you and spawn earthquakes from nowhere! This will drop 1 iron token and a random item drop. The Iron Wizard spawns once about every two hours. Next would be the Skeleton King. With the power of its minions at its side, it's no laughing matter either. The Skeleton King has 30 Undead Warriors and 15 Undead Archers with the ability to deal up to 5 hearts of damage depending on what armor you are wearing. This will drop 1 iron token and a random item drop. The Skeleton King spawns once about every two hours. Charles Witherton Raid Finally, we have Charles Witherton boss. The only boss that drops a specific legendary. Upon killing it, there is a 45% chance of a "Scythe of the Fallen Lord" to drop. Read the Legendaries section for more. To fight this boss you must bring two iron tokens to an altar. Up to 10 people can join you to fight this boss. Upon activation, those standing on the altar will be teleported to a realm where they must complete a plethora of difficult challenges to finally fight the boss, Charles the wither. With 3000 health, if you aren't prepared you are dead. Undead City The Undead City is located in the borderlands. Undead Archers and Undead Warriors spawn within the radius of the Undead City. The undead mobs drop emeralds as well as other loot. In the city are towers which have chests upon them. Left-click on a chest to open it. Each chest gives random loot. Nether The nether is accessible after killing a boss or purchasing a rune amplifier. A portal will spawn in one of the shops if activated by a rune amplifier. Otherwise, the portal will spawn were a boss was killed. Undead mobs such as Undead Archers, Undead Warriors, and Ghasts spawn in the nether. Upon killing an Undead mob it can drop a variety of loot including diamonds, iron, leather, gold, or even runes. See below for more information. Runes Upon purchasing a rune amplifier, or killing a boss, a nether portal will spawn in a select location with the coordinates posted on screen for the entire server. Entering this portal will teleport you to the custom nether of Clans. There are a total of 10 generators spawning in dangerous mobs. Killing them has a 5% chance to drop Runes, which can be applied to armor, weapons, and legendaries to add the only enchantments available in Clans. Runes enable things like Sharpness, Fire Aspect, and even can give you a speed effect for X number of seconds. Variables like how much sharpness and how long the fire lasts are determined randomly upon applying runes to your weapons. Previous Versions Clans were previously playable on BetterMC and NautilusGaming, servers which merged with Mineplex. In these prior versions, the armor that players equipped determined their class, and skills were selected via enchantment tables. Even before BetterMC, the game was available on AusMC. Bases were only able to be raided when a majority of faction members were online and were typically built using stone bricks. Stone bricks had the ability to withstand multiple blasts of TNT, a rare block. TNT generators were available to create the said block, but took a long time; due to its rarity, TNT was a viable trading product. There are also versions to this day of Clans available for you. While I don't recommend them, they do exist. Gallery To be added... History August 26, 2019 - Clans Season 6 *New Clans Admin announced - GrandpaNyguyen *Clans Admin Mepman9 - resignation announced November 19th, 2017 * Relyh resigns and Mepman9 takes his place as the Clans Lead April 4th, 2016 - Clans Beta * Clans released for all players * New Siege Towers and TNT Cannons * New map * New custom weapons * Performance upgrades * Bug Fixes * General Improvements * New Tutorial January 7th, 2016 - Clans Alpha 0.18 * * * * * * * November 25th, 2015 - Clans Released to Legends * August 27th, 2015 - Two Clans Spawn Teasers * Two images are shared by the official Mineplex Twitter account of the design of the spawn point of Clans. August 10th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans Sneak Peek 2 * An image is shared by Developer libraryaddict, showcasing more of the Iron Wizard boss. August 8th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans - Boss Showcase * An image is shared by Developer libraryaddict, revealing a Clans boss named "Iron Wizard". J'uly 15th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans - Pre-Alpha Release' * Clans in pre-Alpha; staff members and competitive Champions teams such as Nautilus and Dauntless are playtesting Clans. June 16th, 2015 - Huge Sale & News (Friendly Update) * Undergoing staff testing. May 1st, 2015 - Wizards & Clans * Release date delayed. Server stability issues delayed development. December 23rd, 2014 - Christmas Update * Clans announced. References Category:PvP Game Category:Game Category:Open World Category:Games with a Closed Beta